Y tú a mí
by Raven Sakura
Summary: ¿Por qué me dijiste Y tú a mi?¡¿POR QUÉ!– gritó exasperada sorprendiendo al chico y a ella misma– Lo siento, yo… yo no quería…- pero fue callada por los labios de Ryoma./-A esto me refería con "Y tú a mi"– le dijo al deshacer el beso./- Pero ¿y ella?


****

Y tú a mí

*** One short ***

- ¿Es necesario Tomoka? Tal vez no quiera verme.

- ¡Oh, no digas eso Sakuno! Yo se lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

- Pero ¿y si ya no? – replicó la pelirroja.

- ¡Piensa en positivo OK! – Chilló su amiga mientras jalaba su brazo – Tú le gustabas antes de irse, lo sé.

- Pero eso fue hace más de un año. Eso… eso puede haber cambiado – dijo notablemente triste.

- Dudo que ya no sienta lo mismo y si así fuera… - y calló deteniéndose en seco, volteó y tomo ambas manos de su amiga mirándola a los ojos – es mejor que lo sepas ahora en vez de seguir esperándolo ¿no lo crees? – Sakuno asintió con tristeza y miedo en los ojos.

Tomoka tenía razón. Desde que Ryoma se fue a América, no había día en que lo recordara, en que esperaba ansiosa una carta o un e-mail, en que no dejara de recordar el beso que le dio que, aunque fue en la mejilla, era significativo para ella, en especial por las palabras que le dijo después… Seguía tan enamorada de Ryoma Echizen a sus 19 años como lo estaba a los 13.

Tan sumida estaba Sakuno en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que ya habían llegado al restaurante de Kawamura Takeshi.

- ¡Konichiwa! – gritó Tomoka al entrar, jalando aun a Sakuno.

- ¡Que bueno que ya llegaron! – dijo Horio

- Pensé que ya no venían. El o'chibi debe estar por llegar – dijo Eiji.

- Momo sempai fue por él al aeropuerto - dijo Katsuo.

- Sino Ryoma no vendría solo hasta acá – añadió Inui

- Es que a Ryoma kun no le gustan las fiestas – lo defendió Sakuno tímidamente luego de sentarse en la barra al lado de Tomoka.

- Si lo sabemos – dijo Oishi.

- Pero… - interrumpió Eiji dirigiéndole una pícara mirada a la pelirroja – también no hubiera querido venir porque sabe que le preguntaremos por cierta escenita que presenciamos el año pasado en el aeropuerto.

- ¡¿NANI? – dijo Sakuno avergonzadamente roja mientras que los jóvenes se rieron ante su reacción. Había olvidado que ellos estuvieron ese día ahí.

- Solo tengo curiosidad de saber cual es la sorpresa que traería Echizen – comentó Kawamura.

- ¿Sorpresa? – preguntó Tomoka.

- Si. Momo ha estado diciendo desde ayer que Echizen traería una sorpresa. Dice que se lo dijo en un e-mail – contestó Kawa san. Sakuno se quedó con la creciente tristeza en su pecho al saber que el príncipe del tenis se comunicaba con Momo y con ella no.

Transcurrió una hora y media donde degustaban de una diversidad de piqueos y bebidas, recordando anécdotas de la época en que todos estaban en el club de tenis, hasta que Kawamura se levantó de su lugar mientras cerraba la tapa de su móvil.

- Bueno chicos, ya es hora. Momo me ha dado un timbre, eso quiere decir que estará por entrar en 5… 4…

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron todos alarmados y tratando de hallar un lugar donde esconderse.

- 3… 2…

- Hubiera sido una verdadera sorpresa si dejaran de ser tan bulleros – todos se rieron antes el comentario

- ¡KONICHIWA RYOMA!

- ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa Echizen? – preguntó Horio impaciente.

- Así que Momo sempai sigue tan bocón como siempre – dijo el príncipe recibiendo una molesta mirada de su amigo.

- Chicos, pues la sorpresa es… ¡ELLA! – exclamó Momo enérgicamente poniéndose a untado para poder ver a una rubia del tamaño de Ryoma, de ojos celestes muy brillantes.

- ¡Konichiwa a todos! – saludó alegremente cogiendo del brazo a Ryoma que la miraba molesto. Todos respondieron al saludo, sorprendidos y mirando de reojo a Sakuno que esbozaba una sonrisa… Al parecer, solo Tomoka se dio cuenta de lo fingida de la mueca.

- Bien… ¡Que empiece la fiesta! – gritó Momo y jaló a Ryoma y acompañante a la mesa que habían puesto al medio del local. Disimuladamente Sakuno jalaba a Tomoka para evitar que se le lanzara encima a la rubia.

- Kawamura sempai ¿esa chica es novia de Echizen? – preguntó molesta Tomoka, siempre directa.

- No lo sé, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes chicas – respondió sin dejar de preparar el sushi.

- ¡Lo voy a averiguar AHORA!

- ¡No! Tomo chan por favor – suplicó la pelirroja

- Pero Sakuno, no te das cuenta ¡Te mintió!

- ¡No lo hizo! Él nunca me prometió nada.

- Chicas, no entiendo bien de que están hablando – dijo Kawamura interesándose un poco mas en la conversación.

- No es nada sempai – dijo Sakuno – es mejor que me vaya, no siento muy bien.

- Pero Sakuno…

- Si quieres quedarte no hay problema Tomo chan.

- No, me iré contigo, solo déjame avisarle a Horio.

- Tomoka por favor…

- Lo sé, no haré problemas lo juro.

Tomoka fue hacia Horio asolapadamente. Sakuno le pidió a Kawamura que le indicara una salida trasera con el cuento de no pasar en medio de la celebración. Una vez que su chillona amiga estuvo a su lado, Sakuno agradeció a Kawa sempai y salió por el camino que le había indicado. La chica cabizbaja era guiada por Tomoka sumida en sus recuerdos otra vez…

Flash Back

- ¡Cuídate O'chibi! – le dijo Eiji al romper el abrazo.

- Espero que no te olvides de escribir.

- Como molestas Momo sempai – respondió Ryoma – Cuídense todos – añadió y empezó a alejarse.

- Llámalo Sakuno y dícelo – susurró

- No Tomo chan, ¡que vergüenza! – susurró en respuesta. Su amiga suspiró sonoramente y la jaló del brazo ante la sorpresa de todos.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ryoma sama espera por favor! – el aludido se detuvo volteando a ver a ambas chicas – Sakuno chan desea decirte algo – le dijo y se fue llevándose a todos, supuestamente…

- Bueno… yo… yo quiero… yo quiero…

- Dilo antes que se vaya el avión – la chica se sonrojo y empezó a morderse el labio – No hagas eso que te vas a lastimar – dijo de repente. Sakuno recién se percató de lo cerca que estaban.

- Ryoma tu… tu me… tu me…- pero él la cortó con un inesperado beso en la mejilla.

- Y tú a mi – le dijo y se dio la vuelta – se va mi avión. Hasta luego…

Fin Flash Back

Sakuno soñó por mas de un año con su regreso y que le aclarara que es lo que quiso decir con esas palabras, pero ya no quería saberlo, ahora que él regreso con esa chica. Empezaba a odiarse por hacerse tantas ilusiones con aquellas palabras.

- ¡Mira Sakuno que bellas flores! – chilló Tomoka regresándola a la realidad, ahora empezaba a admirar la belleza de las distintas flores que había en el jardín, así como el bonito árbol de flores de sakura. Era hermoso en verdad que empezaba a levantársele el ánimo.

- Que bueno que les guste las flores, sino no alcanzábamos.

- ¿Kawamura sempai? ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Tomoka sorprendida.

- Las buscan – respondió sonriente y se fue.

- ¡¿TÚ? ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR…!

- ¡No, tranquila Tomoka! – le dijo Horio a su novia, a la que ahora cargaba llevándosela a la fuerza antes de que le arranque la cabeza a su amigo.

- ¡Tomo chan! – dijo Sakuno con la intención de seguirlos pero la otra persona obstruyó su paso.

- Kawamura sempai me dijo que te sentías mal.

- Si, yo… al… al parecer me va a dar gripe – le dijo alejándose de él, pero Ryoma acortó la distancia.

- Pues yo te veo muy bien – respondió y se volvió a repetir la acción anterior.

- Yo… yo… yo no… - decía Sakuno y empezó a morderse el labio.

- Quiero que lo digas.

- ¿Eh?

- Quiero que me digas lo que me ibas a decir en el aeropuerto – le dijo acorralándola en el árbol.

- Si tanto querías saberlo me hubieras escrito o llamado.

- Quería que sea personal.

- Pero ese día me respondiste "Y tú a mi" sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

- Mi avión ya iba a despegar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dijiste "Y tú a mi"? ¡¿POR QUÉ? – gritó exasperada sorprendiendo al chico y a ella misma – Lo siento, yo… yo no quería… - pero fue callada por los labios de Ryoma que la jaló hacia él.

- A esto me refería con "Y tú a mi" – le dijo al deshacer el beso.

- Pero ¿y esa chica?

- ¿Mey? Es mi prima y novia por el Chat con Fuji sempai.

- ¿De Fuji sempai? Yo pensé…

- Si lo sé. Me di cuenta de la confusión cuando Tomoka me lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada cuando hablaba con Horio – respondió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, hasta que él dio un largo suspiro y soltó la cintura de Sakuno – No me gusta dar explicaciones, pero es necesario dártelas. Si no me comuniqué en todo este tiempo fue porque quería que me dijeras lo que sientes en persona, y también por los entrenamientos y competencias. Y no fui yo quien se comunicó con Momo sempai, fue Mey – le contó mirándola a los ojos con una seductora sonrisa.

- Espera un momento… Tú… ¿tú sabias lo que te quería decir ese día en el aeropuerto? – se sonrojó fuertemente al caer en cuenta. Ryoma sonrió.

- Me gusta verte sonrojada y mordiéndote el labio nerviosa o avergonzada – y volvió a besarla.

- Me gustas. No. Te quiero Echizen Ryoma. – le confesó abrazándolo.

- Y tú a mí. Me gustas y te quiero Ryusaki Sakuno – le dijo abrazándola.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola _(Hi!)_ Espero que este one short les haya gustado _(Ryoma es tan lindo, cuando realmente desea serlo! XD)_ Esperamos que les haya gustado, esto dependerá para que subamos un fic que ya tiene hasta ahora dos capitulos _(Yo ya muero por subirlo! XD)_ Cuidense y saludos a Raven Uchiha Cullen 16 _(¿lo escribi bien? a veces somos despitadas para los nombres)_ ¬¬ ¡somo me suena a manada! _(por eso! XD)_ ùú Cuidense

Raven Sakura _(Black!^^)_


End file.
